


for what are we but pawns?

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: girls like girls like boys do [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, ErzaJane, F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: for what do we know butloss,and itsbrokenheartedsolace?





	for what are we but pawns?

for what do we do but  _ **bleed**_ ,

shattering  _ **more**_ every day?

for what do we know but  _ **loss**_ ,

and its  _ **brokenhearted**_ solace?

 

for what have we brought but  **pain** ,

raw as  _ **flesh**_ hanging from bone?

for what do we do but  ** _sin_** ,

and  _ **force**_ ourselves to atone?

                                                               

_for what are we but **pawns** ,_

_drowning in pools of_ **_sorrow?_ **

**_deceived_ ** _by the sinful lies_

_of a **less broken tomorrow?**_


End file.
